You Are Better Than Gold, Silver, & Crystal (CutiesInPigtailsShipping)
by BerryDaMew
Summary: Lyra is a 10-year-old girl who meets a guy named Ethan, a friend of Kris's. She already has a crush on Kris, but she grows one on Ethan as well.


_**Happy 20th anniversary to Pokemon Gold and Silver!**_

**_Something interesting I noticed is that almost no one has ever shipped Ethan, Kris, and Lyra together, so I might as well fill in that hole. I call it MindCrystalShipping, but apparently, it's official name is CutiesInPigtailsShipping. This is my first time posting a story on this website, so I hope you can enjoy this!_**

Lyra is a 10-year-old girl who lives in a small place called New Bark Town. She has a friend that she has known and been forming up a crush for about 3 years now. This friend of hers is named Kris, being sassy and retro.

Ethan is a childhood friend of Kris and has no clue that Kris is in love with him as well. Lyra hasn't met Ethan yet, but she will soon enough in this story.

Lyra would get out of her home one day, running towards Kris's house. "I sure can't wait to play with Kris today!" She thought, with joy in her heart.

While Lyra was running to Kris's house, she noticed Kris outside, talking to someone else. She was curious about who she was talking to, as she never met this person before. Lyra then stopped running, now looking at the two speaking.

"Heya, Kris!" Lyra said, breaking their conversation. "Who's the boy your talking too?"

"Oh, hi Lyra! Didn't notice you for a second…" Kris uttered.

Lyra would be a bit more interested in this new guy she never met before. He wore an Ultra Ball-shaped Backward Cap, Black Hair, Gray Eyes, a Red Coat, and Black Shorts. "Well, hello there! I'm Ethan!" the Boy said. "And, who are you?"

"I-I'm Lyra," Lyra replied. "I assume you're a friend of Kris as well?"

"We've been friends since we were small toddlers!" Kris would say.

Lyra would be interested in how Kris and Ethan have been friends for so long. How didn't she know about him earlier? Anyhow, Lyra also thought Ethan looked quite charming.

"You know Lyra…" Ethan would murmur. "You look kinda cute with that big hat of yours! I'm just saying…"

Lyra blushed a little. Sure, the hat looked goofy and absurd on her. The thing could cover her entire head! But, Lyra was flattered and fell in love with Ethan, right at first sight.

"Why… uh…" Lyra stuttered. "T-thank you! People generally make fun of my hat, but I'm happy that you like it! Hopefully, we can become friends soon enough!"

Kris looked at Lyra funnily, but Ethan chuckled and then said. "Well, I hope so too! I gotta go, though, you two. I gotta take care of my Totodile! See y'all!"

Ethan then ran off to his home. Lyra would now turn her attention to Kris. "Heh, he's quite the nice guy!" Lyra stated.

Kris would then ask Lyra to follow her into her home. The two went up to Kris's room and sit down on a bed in the room. Kris sighed worryingly with concern.

"Lyra…?" Kris would start. "I notice that you were acting weird with Ethan right there. Are you in love with him?"

"Well, I know the two of us just met, but…" Lyra murmured.

"Oh…" Kris replied while looking down at the floor. "You see here, Lyra…"

Kris got up and grabbed a small box with a heart on it. Kris would then sit back down, and open the box. It had a love letter, some Chocolate bites, and a purple gem. Lyra could easily tell that Kris had a crush on Ethan.

"Oh… What's that?" Lyra asked.

"Just a gift I'm planning to give Ethan. I honestly like him, and it's just that you having a crush on him and all is just worrying me that you might steal him away from me." Kris explained.

"Huh… I didn't know that. I'm sorry…" Lyra replied.

"It's fine… just don't steal him from me." Kris stated.

Lyra sighed and leave Kris's home. She headed back to her house, a little disappointed. Because of Kris's crush on Ethan, Lyra might not have a chance to be in a couple with neither of them.

Lyra's mother would notice the depressed look on her face while walking to her room. "What's wrong, Lyra? You don't look very cheerful. Something bad happened out there?" She questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing, Ma," Lyra replied. "Just a bit down is all."

Lyra's Mom wondered why Lyra was feeling like she is, but she was busy with a call, so she couldn't talk to her for now. When Lyra got into her room, she jumped onto her bed, trying to take a nap. However, after a few minutes of lying on her bed with sadness, an idea popped into her head that gave her hope. "Maybe I can find a way to win both of their hearts.", she thought.

Several months pass by after that day, and Lyra has been watching Ethan and Kris, hanging out with the two. Lyra started to learn more about Ethan, which only made Lyra grow more of a crush on him. Of course, this did not affect her love with Kris, though.

About two years later, Lyra has learned about a bit about Ethan, and today, Lyra is planning to give her two friends a gift, as well to confess her love to the two. She wrapped up a homemade plushie of a Totodile for Ethan and a Cyndaquil plush for Kris. Those two starters are what they owned, straight from the Pokemon Lab in town.

There was a note on both of the presents. Both of these said "Dear Ethan/Kris, we've been friends for a while now, and I wanted to give you a gift for it! I hope you enjoy the plush, I made it myself! Look, I want us to meet on Route 29 afternoon, Ethan/Kris will be there as well. Meet you there!"

Ethan was curious about this note. However, he was more interested in the Totodile plush. He hugged and played with it, but he did remember the note, so he headed down to Route 29.

Kris, however, was slightly worried about the note. Was Lyra going to confess to Ethan, and she was going to rub her face in it by confessing right in front of her? Of course, she knows the two are close friends, so why would Lyra do such a thing? Kris was cautious, but she decided to go as well, might as well confess to Ethan as well if she thinks what Lyra is going to do!

Lyra waited at the Apricorn Tree on the left of Route 29. As the tree sways through the nearby winds of New Bark Town, so does Lyra's patience with Ethan and Kris. However, the two eventually came to her, both looking a bit scratched.

"Heh, took you two long enough!" Lyra said.

"S-sorry about that. Kris and I had to take care of this annoying Spearow that was pecking the Helix out of us." Ethan stated. "Anyway, what did you bring us here for?"

While Ethan was talking, Kris was just silent. She was afraid of Lyra confessing to Ethan, and she was ready to confess to Ethan as well. "Look…" Lyra started.

"The three of us have been friends for a while now, and I wanted to tell something that might sound weird. I'm not even sure if I'm even supposed to feel this right now." Lyra explained.

"Lyra…" Kris interrupted. "Aren't we friends? Why do you want me to be jealous and such?"

"No… Kris… You don't understand…" Lyra continued. "I… I…"

Ethan was quietly waiting while the two argued for a bit, wondering what the Entei was going on.

"...I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Lyra yelled, as her face turned red.

Both Ethan and Kris were shocked at what Lyra just said. Kris was even more shocked, considering what a wild card she just pulled on the two. "Wh-what?! Did you just say I love you both? As in Me and Ethan?" Kris asked, but Lyra didn't reply for a bit.

Ethan said nothing, he just blushed. Lyra broke the silence by telling Kris "Yes, I said I love you and Ethan. I honestly had feelings for you even before I met Ethan."

"Oh, really?" Kris questioned. "I guess I should tell you this as well, Ethan. I love you as well!"

"Oh… well, this is an... interesting confession I've been brought to." Ethan murmured.

"Well, do you two accept my confession?" Lyra asked as she handed two love letters to Ethan and Kris.

"Well…" Kris noted. "I guess we can figure a way to handle this. I honestly think your cute with that outfit of yours, Lyra. Do you agree as well, Ethan?"

"Yeah… but, I'm not sure if I can handle two girls is all." Ethan replied. "I might need time to think about this."

"That's fine. Take your time…" Lyra said, with happiness in her eyes.

Ethan stood there for a minute. Two girls, to love and take care of? That'd be nice, but will he be able to keep this relationship afloat? He hopes that he can, but Ethan made a decision. This will be risky, but he wishes to try it out.

"Alright, I accept." Ethan said.

"Yippie!" Lyra jumped, as the three would hug each other. "Yes, this may seem strange and all, but trust me, this will hopefully work. I bet we will have an amazing time together!"

The End.

_**Now, while I didn't really add any ending after this, you can imagine it as anything you want. Once again, I hope you enjoy this little story I made for Johto's 20th anniversary!**_


End file.
